Nightmares and Demons
by Virus
Summary: Spawn/Darkchylde crossover. After Spawn finds a mutulated body, he stumbles upon a evil plan concerning a specail girl. Lots of action and blood, typical Spawn story
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares and Demons  
  
  
It was a cold night in Rat City as it always was. However, this night was different, and Spawn knew it. He sensed the smell of death in the air, which was natural for a hellspawn. He finally tracked the sent to a mutilated body. Closer observation revealed that it had been clawed to death. It couldn't be an animal for Spawn would have herd it. There were very few creatures that could do this, Spawn being one of them. A ambulance and police cars suddenly appeared as Spawn hid.   
Elsewhere, two familiar figures were disguising there evil plans. " Why the fuck do we need some little slut anyway" said one. "Silence, her importance is none of your concern, your mission is to find her and bring her here, is that understood" said the other. " Yeah boss, right away" he said as he ran.   
Back at the alley, Spawn was becoming concerned with his discovery and decided to investigate by going to Twitch. "What is it that you need" asked Twitch? "Information about the guy killed in the alley" said Spawn. " Are you implying that you didn't kill him" said Twitch? "No I didn't" replied Spawn. " I wouldn't be surprised if you did, the man killed was a suspected rapeist" explained Twitch. " Really. Well if I did meet him he still would have died, but why didn't he scream? asked Spawn? " Perhaps his last victim was more than she appeared" said Twitch. " I intend to find out what, thank you." Spawn said as he left.  
At the same time, something was wandering through the alley were the body was found. The creature was far to big to be a man, and the fact it had wings seem to prove it even more. It looked down on the blood stained ground and picked up a piece of blond hair. " Shes here" it mumbled. Suddenly it turned to 2 bums. One ran but the other was caught. "Now scum, tell me who did this" it asked? "It was a girl, but she turned into some type of monster" the bum said. " Can you tell me were she went" the creature asked? " No" he said. " Thank you, you have been most helpful" the creature said as it crushed the bum's skull. The creature then wandered off not noticing someone watching it. It was the Clown. " My my my, who are you, you ain't one of ours. But you certainly my kind of guy, better tell the boss" the Clown said.   
Spawn was almost home, until he noticed someone out of place. A young girl ran into a condemed church to escape the rain. Spawn desided to follow this out of place visitor. Spawn entered the church, and wandered around a minute until he saw the girl. It was Aerial Chylde 


	2. Demon Battle

Demon Battle  
  
  
Spawn was to say the least surprised to see a young girl near rat city. The girl did not seem frighten, but rather she was ready to fight. Spawn walked closer, when something big appeared behind him. It was a large blue creature which had a smaller red creature on his shoulder. " Leave her alone" the big one said. Spawn was surprised but not frightened and was ready. " And I thought this day was going to be boring" said Spawn.   
  
Spawn charged forward to the big demon and hit it across the room. It got up feeling very little from the hit and charged toward Spawn. After throwing a few more blows, Spawn was able to get behind it and wrap his chains around the creature's neck. The creature tried, but could not break free. " Stop it" the girl screamed. Spawn reluctantly let go. "Who the hell are you" asked a confused Spawn? " My name is Aerial, this is War and the small guy over there is Piece" expained the girl. " And who are you masked man" said Piece sarcastically? " Spawn is what Im called" said Spawn. " Werid name" said War.   
  
"As long as were all getting to know each other let me introduce myself" a voice said. Suddenly a large brown demon, a little bigger than War appeared. " Pennance" said Aerial. " So you thought hiding in a big city would allow you to escape me, how foolish you are" sneared Pennance. " I don't know what the fuck is going on but if its a fight you want lets see get passed me" yelled Spawn. " I don't know who you are but this is none of your concern" said Pennance. " Im making it my concern" said Spawn. " Very well, first I kill you then them" said Pennance.   
  
Pennance charged at Spawn with increadible speed, knocking him through a wall. " Maybe we should help that guy" said War. " That guy looks like he can handle himself" said Piece. " But he might need our help" said Aerial. "What happens if we try, you might end up dead, its better if we go" explained Piece. They quickly left, leaving Spawn to fight Pennance by himself. Unknown to either of them, Clown was watching them. "Oh man, I'm really liking this guy" snickered Clown. Just then the firey image of Malebolgia appeared. " Have you found the girl yet" asked the great demon? " Not yet boss, but take a look. It seems like Im going to have some tough compitition, that is if I had a little pick me up" explained the Clown. " So your suggesting I give you the power to become the Violator again" said Malebolgia. " Yeah, if that alright with you" said Clown. " Very well, but if you fail I'll turn you into something far worse than a clown" warned the demon. Clown then vanished.  
  
Spawn and Pennance were still going at it until Pennance ripped a big chunk of Spawn out. " Fool, you should have stayed out of my way" said Pennance thinking Spawn was dead. Pennace then left as well, while Spawn remained to slowly heal his large injuries. 


End file.
